Magic of Your Love
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: [ Chp 3 added ] Ken has been wanting to have love of his own out of this crazy world, so the best way he thought to work... Magic and witchcraft! But.... Something goes wrong! [ RanKen FTL ]
1. Prologue: Bibidy Bobidy Boo!

Title: Magic of Your Love  
  
By: Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
Pairing: Ken/Ran  
  
Rating: PG-13, for language, use of funny magic, and lime!  
  
Genre: Humor, Romance, and Supernatural?  
  
Disclaimer: Its such a pain to say this, -sniffles-, that Ken and Aya do not belong to MEH!! And I could've made them do soooo much! -Sniffs- I can only barrow them for a time... So unfair..  
  
Summary: Ken has been wanting to have love of his own out of this crazy world, so the best way he thought to work... Magic and witchcraft! But.... Something goes wrong!  
  
Note: This is my little story, I am writting it now for I don't like being depressed all the time when I am also working on Maré na Netsú. Something to help cheer me up! Jin, Fei, some reason my explorer is being one big pain in the freakin' ass, I've been trying to mail you but it keeps booting me off...  
  
-@-  
  
Worship the Yaoiness!  
  
-@-  
  
Prologue: Bibidy Bobidy Boo!  
  
  
  
Finally it was here. Ken have been waiting for it, many weeks he waited, in silent antisipation. The rare blue moon was out tonight, and the light was shining into his window to lighten this dim room with a unearthly feel.  
  
The brunette gave a shuddering sigh, he was going to do this...  
  
Ken had been frustrated beyond belief for the last year, he wanted what so many had. Love.  
  
Love.  
  
He wanted and needed it so much, to have some one with him, to hold onto and trust, to believe that the world isn't all a cruel place with killing, hatred, and greed. He needed everything that love was ment for. He was tired of killing, the secrets, having to keep everyone at a distance so they wouldn't be caught in the web of Weiß.  
  
Now, he never did this before, he was going to use witch craft, magic. A love spell. To call for a true love, the person who would love him back, want him like he would want that person... He was going to do it, it seemed the only way.  
  
Dating didn't work, see what happened to Yuriko? She got almost suicidal since he couldn't leave his job and go with her...  
  
Internet romance, never ever works, it was alwasy so unreal and frustrating.  
  
Blind dates that Youji tries hooking up for him, he never wants to try again, why? For HE Sets Him Up With HOOKERS! And Youji thinks it's funny! Just because he comes back with lipstick smeared over his face DOESN'T mean he had a good time...  
  
Ken took another deep breath.  
  
He had everything set up.  
  
Three candles, a bag of red rose petals ( which he actually snuck away from the flowershop ), rose oil, a cauldron ( very hard to find ), and love incense. It was very tricky to find it all on the date of the Blue moon. He had the cauldron in the moonlight, two pink candles on each side, one red candle inside the cauldron. Using the rose petals, he spread them into the cauldron and around it. The rose oil was poured quickly into the mix of rose petals of the cauldron, some dripping on the red candle. Having stolen Youji's lighter, Ken flicked the round metal ridge spark and let the flame burn for a second before he lit the red candle first then the other two. The incense took a second to catch the flame and the soft pink smoke made circular motions and designs into the air before evaporating.  
  
Everything was put into place. Now the words...  
  
He had first put on the radio, so the others were not going to hear the words he was going to say, he was not ready to be a laughing stock of the flower shop..  
  
The song that had been playing was Chevelle; The Red.. A regular song so the others word think it was a normal quiet night...  
  
The song was blocked out of his mind, his heart pounding, glaring at the flame in the middle of the cauldron... The words... Have to say the words.  
  
Ken never really believed in magic or witchcraft, but here, he was putting his whole heart into it...  
  
"Mother Earth, Father Skye..." He began, his voice growing louder.  
  
"Hear my pleas, come a reply...  
  
"Come the spring, winters dies...  
  
"Bring me love from the great Devine...  
  
"Love from the stars in the sky...  
  
"Make me a--  
  
The song that came from his stereo caught his attention, breaking his consintration for the song was so strange, something the station would never play. Kitty Kitty by some unknown girly groupie. What the hell?  
  
"--Kitty?"  
  
Ken's eyes widen when the music stopped and the candles were blown out by a wind that came from within for the the window was closed. What's going on!?  
  
He was about to get up from his knees when a dizziness washed over him, making him sway, his balance crumbling. He felt so sleepy now...  
  
Falling to his side, he fell into a deep sleep, letting the darkness swallow him up as the blue moon was slowly drifting out from his window...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen to Ken ken!!? Find out soon enough! Should I continue...? Hehe..  
  
Note!: That was not actually a spell, made up by me, and I found love spells on the internet, there is actually sites about that stuff!!  
  
-Keeshe Kal'daka- 


	2. Chapter 1: Tale of Trouble

Title: Magic of Your Love  
  
By: Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
Pairing: Ken/Ran! YAY! FTL  
  
Genre: Humor, Romance, and Supernatural.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh wary me! I can not own those handsome men that haunt my dreams and give me hantai thoughts! Woe is me! xD!!  
  
Note: 1st chapter! I finished the prologue, and now I start a new one for I can NOT get this out of my head just yet!  
  
-@-  
  
Worship the Yaoiness!  
  
-@-  
  
Chapter one: Tale of Trouble ( Ken's POV )  
  
  
  
My head hurts...  
  
It was the first thought that came to me, getting out of this blackness that has been pulling me this way and that... Its not the best feeling. What happened? One minute I was doing some chanting, not the usual thing I do, the next I go all dizzy and black out!  
  
Slowly I open my eyes, seeing everything was blurry, dark, how long did I sleep?  
  
Something was wrong, I could feel it, things are different like... When did my room get so big? Was my room always this messy? And...is that...a sock!? It looks like it could be about my size! Nooo. That can't be right, maybe my eyes are too close. And.. Peeyu! What is that smell!? Oh my god, I have got to do my laundry!  
  
I push up on my arms, but the scene hasn't changed, wouldn't the sock look alittle smaller? Hell! It should at least be my foot size but no... It was still big! I look around again, everything was still big! Did I shrink myself?  
  
Oh... No... I had better not!  
  
I need a mirror, as I recall there is one next to the foot of my bed, I haven't gotten that thing up since I bought it. So I am alittle lazy, shut up!  
  
And why am I walking weird? Like I am on my hands and feet but it feels like I should, its not right! Come on, get on my feet and only my feet but when I try, I fall back down. What the hell happened to me? My god, what did the spell do to me!?  
  
I finally found that mirror, there was just enough light for me to tell if I was deformed, a little Thumbilina, or some sortof... CAT!  
  
NO WAY!  
  
I'm a cat...  
  
I am a cat...  
  
I am.. A CAT!  
  
A little creature with a tail, pointed ears, slanted eyes, and...and...FUR!  
  
Why the hell do I have fur!? Why to I have pointed ears!? Why... The HELL DO I HAVE A TAIL?!  
  
Oh no...  
  
What will the guys think?! They didn't know I did this, they don't know where I am.. They don't know that I am a cat!! I gotta find something to use to alert them to this situation. I can't wait for them to see why I haven't come down, they might think I become lazy, or ran to do something myself, I am not irresponsible!  
  
Ok... So I am a cat... I have to get over that fact...  
  
I am not... going to lick my fur...  
  
I scamper around my room, trying to get used to this new body of mine, also find something to get a note or warning across... I hate magic now.. I really hate it now!  
  
Speaking of magic, where is all my stuff? The candles are gone, the cauldron is gone.. Where did it all go!? Like gone, everything, nothing left but the thin smell of rose and smoke! Did one of the guys get in here? No I would have heard them, they may have thought it odd to see stuff like that in MY room, also maybe a cat too!?  
  
This is creepy...  
  
Well, this body isn't so bad, I am alot more flexable and faster, I could change in a different direction by just diggin my claws into the carpet and making a turn even in my human form I couldn't do... Wait a mintue.. Why the hell am I scampering around when I should atleast get one of the guys to know there is a cat in this building!  
  
Make some noise!  
  
I peek around the closest thing I know would be the loudest and would not break... The stereo! Maybe Aya could hear me, he hates it when I play my music on too loud. If not Omi or Youji would come. I nearly fall off the desk when I made a jump for it from my bed. Damn, that was scary, thank god for claws! I left some marks but now it doesn't matter.  
  
Paws.. Damn, how am I to do this with three big padded fingers?  
  
I push with all the strength I got in this little body to get that switch to go On. When I thought it was going to be no use, the switch when up. YAY! Soon enough the radio stopped their talking and started playing some other song I didn't know and didn't care. I got the volume knob to turn, took a few swips but I got it.  
  
OW OW OW!!!  
  
I tried placing my paws over my ears but it wouldn't work. The music sounded so different when having ears like these and so painful being next to the speakers. I couldn't take it anymore so I hopped down and hid under my bed.. Least it wasn't so load now... Hey... Whats that crawling under here...?  
  
My ears perk up at the sound of knocking... Thats a strange feeling, my ears perking...  
  
I wait, not letting who ever behind the door the satisfation of having the music turned off. I had turned it up all the way so to make sure SOME ONE would hear it, if not, someone's dead.  
  
Hurry up! I'd like this music off too, ya know!  
  
Ah! Light! The room became bright before my eyes, alot brighter then I thought, bet my pupils are snake slits by now... Evil light...  
  
Aya was there, squinting from the light too, well, least I am not the only one suffering here. He was scowling at my bed, thinking I be there at first, no doubt, but he'll find it empty! Yes. He looks a bit shocked too, first time I see that look... He goes over to my stereo, turning it off. Ahh, my ears feel much better now, alittle ringing in them, but hopefully it'll go away...  
  
Alright, time to make my entrance. Aya was still in the room, maybe wondering how this happen, well here's you answer!  
  
I crawl out from under the bed and into the opening, right into his veiw.  
  
Good, got his attention.  
  
Okay, Aya... This might be alittle weird, maybe even shocking, to hear my voice coming from a cat but...  
  
"Mee---ooooww...."  
  
Damnit....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------  
  
Yay! Chapter 1 done already! Yaaaaay! Chapter 2 could be up reaaaaal soon, I also gotta work on chapter 1 on Maré na Netsú real soon too. Heheh. Kitty KEN! ^_^  
  
-Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
REVIEW!!! PRESS The Button!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Naughty Pussy Cat

Title: Magic of Your Love  
  
By: Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
Pairing: Ken/Ran  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language, use of funny magic, and LIME -In the future-! Yumyum!  
  
Genre: Humor, Romance, and Supernatural.  
  
Disclaimer: Why!!!? Why must I say such bitter words of this, to tell that Ken and the others are nooot mine!!  
  
Summary: Ken finds himself as a cat, now Aya finds him, will the cold hearted man help him now?  
  
Note: YAY another chapter! I am on a roll!! Had to change the title since my Dad said something about stealing a copyrighted title! Hehe ^_^;; I didn't know so I changed it! Dun sue meh!  
  
JIN: YAY you reviewed! -huggles and glomps- Thank yooooooouuuu. You are the first of the two chapters! Meep! Thank you thank you. And you were right about Ken becoming a kitty and all. Ooo! You ruined the surprise! BUT hopefully you'll still be in suspense for the next few chapters! Heheh I love Ken as a Kitty, I think I might try drawing a cover for the story, I am also going to try the same with Maré na Netsú!  
  
FEI: Hehe you think Ran will be a cuddler just seeing KittyKen? Think again! Just read ahead! And I am sooo glad you reviewed! Damn FF.net sometimes for Hanging meh friend! Bah! I hope you have a chance to read this chapter too and ones in the future!!! ^_^  
  
Ame_Chan: Meep, I am now! Hehe Thank you too!  
  
Siberian: -Huggles her own KittyKen, whose real name is Sebastion and he is all black with yellow green eyes instead. This kitten is for a witch which is meh!!- I'm postin' Postin'!!!  
  
LittleIsa!: Meeeeep! Thank you for reviewing! And for all the other stories I have of my favorite boys, Ran and Ken!! Yes poor Kenken, but he won't change back until I WANT him to! ^_^ -evil cackle-  
  
M. Erin: Thank you for review number three! I was getting worried no body liked this fic so far! Hehe I was wrong, meep! So I hope to see more of your reviews.  
  
Kyri: KEN KITTIES!!!!!!!!! xD  
  
  
  
BOW DOWN! -kidding- xD!  
  
-@-  
  
Worship the Yaoiness!  
  
-@-  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Naughty Pussy Cat  
  
  
  
"When did Ken get a cat?"  
  
It was the only thing Aya muttered after his eyes caught the cat. And where was Ken? He ignored the feline, looking for any sign of that brunette. The bed was bare. The lights have been off. It was two am in the morning when the loud music of some American band came on. Really, who wants to dull their brains on that stuff?  
  
Aya took a look into Ken's closet, maybe the man was playing a joke...  
  
He wasn't there. This was growing frustrating on the man, who was surrounded by a messy room, it was slowly growing on his nerves.  
  
"Damnit, Kenken needs to clean this pig stye..."  
  
"Meeeeoooow...." The cat sounded annoyed to his words, the cat must love it here, Kenken and the cat must be born from the same mold... Aya flinched and nearly jumped when he felt small sharp teeth nip at his toes. "Shit... stupid cat..." That earned him another nip...  
  
Okay, not a stupid cat... Geez.  
  
He glared down at the feline, giving that cold clash of violets when anything meets to his ire. Surprise, surprise that the cat glared back at him with big angry chocolate eyes. Odd, they match Ken's... Weren't cats to have blue eyes, amber, yellow, or green? He never seen a cat with brown eyes. So Ken got a rare looking cat. Could have told the rest of them about it. And where the hell is he?  
  
Music wouldn't turn on, on it's own... would it?  
  
Great, the place it haunted, just what they needed.  
  
He continued to glare at the cat, as it also glared back, not backing down as other's would when they get a dose of the I-Can-Be-Death-For-You-glare. Ken had to be some where. Maybe he went to the kitchen or somewhere to get something, may have...  
  
The red head turned around, walking out as he softly called Ken's name, to his own annoyance, the cat would meow and maybe even growl alittle everytime. He traveled down into the kitchen, seeing the lights were off and no Ken. The living room the same, also the flower shop and the back room. The cat followed him everywhere, meowing and nipping at his ankles or toes. Sometimes Aya had to pause and growl back at the cat, it was truly an annoying feline! Aya wouldn't be amused if the cat was female...  
  
Tired of it being such a pain to his feet, he picked the cat up into his arms, giving it another glare when it actually looked smug... "Don't give me that..." He hissed at the furry pain-in-the-ass, in reply the cat bapped at one of his ear tails. Least someone found something for fun...  
  
Where is Ken...  
  
The man wouldn't go somewhere without telling them.  
  
The cat didn't have a collar, would that make it a stray? Ken would have gotten one if he wanted to keep it, but was he going to keep it now? Nooo, Aya did not like this cat one bit, no way was it going to stay here. They already had one cat, the one the old woman has with her all the time. Well THAT cat, wasn't this one. This one was a pasty brownish gray, with dark brown stripes over the bridge of it's nose and down the back, like tiger stripes, there was a large patch of mocca brown fur over the head and around the ears. Strange, strange cat Ken got here...  
  
It's been about five minutes for sure now and Ken has not come out from any hiding place...  
  
He wanted the others up... If he was going to suffer with this cat, he wasn't going to suffer alone.  
  
Going to each door, Youji's he pounded on the loudest for who knows where the man may have been the early evening, drinking up a storm maybe. "Wake up, Yotan!" Aya yelled but his voice was still that flat tone, he ignored the cat when the creature's ears flicked back and forth, glaring to him when he yelled. Don't like that? Tough. Once he heard shuffling of the tired playboy, he went to the next door which was Omi's, pounding hard as the last time to wake him up.. Maybe the boy was already up, the music did wake HIM up from the dead of sleep...  
  
"Mou, Fujimiya, wha' the hell?" The older blonde drawled, trying to rake his hand through that messy hair to get out of his face, the jade eyes sleepily glare at their fearless leader. Aya only ignored him for Omi hasn't come to the door yet. Ah.. There he is, wearing sky blue pajamas with little chibi cats and kittens all over it. Maybe the cat can stay with him.  
  
"We have a meeting..."  
  
"Now? At... 2:15 in the morning?"  
  
Aya, again, ignored the playboy, going in the direction of the living room. The cat hasn't made a noise since Youji came out, which Aya didn't mind at all. Was he carrying the cat right? He didn't like this cat... Noo. Not at all. The cat, evil stray, was half dangling from the crook of Aya's arm, not very comfortable but Aya wasn't even trying...  
  
Once the others were comfortable, Aya still standing, Omi was the first to notice.  
  
"Where's Kenken?" Those tired sapphire eyes blink as trying to be fully awake now.  
  
"That is what the meeting is for. I could not find him when the music was on..." He thrust the cat, both hands under the arms, the body squirming and nearly falling from his grasp, away from him as if the furry creature was of to his disgust. "Instead I found -This-...."  
  
The cat looked over it's shoulder and slanted those chocolate eyes at him, as if saying 'Don't make me bite you...'. Emotions were very clearly over this feline, heh, close to being human like... Nah..  
  
"How kawaii!" Omi got up from his spot to save the cat from Aya's ill- treatment, taking the animal into his arms and going back to the couch, stroking the soft fur. "So, Ken isn't anywhere? Maybe he went to get some food for the cat?" He also looked for the cat's collar but there was none, so there was no name for it yet. Did Ken get it tonight? If he had, he would have brought one of them with him, Omi loved cats... ( Is that true? o_o)  
  
"Maybe... But still doesn't answer to why the music was on so loud." Since Ken was not here to answer all these questions and give an explanation, Aya had to put more words into his sentences other then Yes, No, or Hn.  
  
"He'll come back soon enough, lets wait 'til morning, you all know I like my beauty sleep." Youji yawned, wanting this meeting over as soon as possible. Omi rolled his eyes, it even seemed the cat almost did the same.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"What can we call him?"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yeah, this is a male cat..."  
  
"How...?"  
  
"You did flash him at us...."  
  
The cat turned those eyes back at him, and to the three grown men's surprise, he lifted one leg for Aya to get a flash too. But not only that, he played innocent and seemed to want to clean that foot he lifted.  
  
A flush crossed over Aya's cheeks, adverting his eyes. Then words slipped from his lips without thought. "Syber, we'll call him Syber."  
  
"Syber? Why Syber?" That was Omi.  
  
"Why do you get to name him?" Youji asked at the same time...  
  
"I found him first..." Aya snorted to Youji, he couldn't believe the blond cares, the only pussy he wants is the ones that are connected with beautiful women... Or just women entirely. "Syber, Siberian.. Fits." He rather not explain either, that was that, the leader has spoken. "It's only temporarily until Ken returns. I don't even think we should keep him..."  
  
The youngest pouted, not liking the words of their leaders, he liked the cat already, reminded him so much of Ken, and Omi loved Ken like a brother. His arms tighten over Syber, he also liked the name, it fits, protecting the feline from just the idea of him being cast out. "Who will keep Syber for the night? Incase Ken doesn't come back until morning?"  
  
"Why can't the beast stay in Ken's room?" It showed to the others that Aya didn't like Syber, even if HE named the cat.  
  
"Cats are like women, no matter the gender, they do not like to be alone or confined in a room for too long." Youji thinks he knows cats like he knows women...  
  
"Fine. Who will take him?"  
  
They both look to Aya, expectively.  
  
"No..."  
  
Syber also voiced his dislike to the idea.  
  
-@-  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Ran stirred from his sleep, little sunlight came in from his window, his alarm had not gone off but something else had awoken him. There was a weight adding onto his chest, pressure, it was a bit hard to breathe evenly, which caused him to wake up.  
  
Opening his wary eyes, violets take in the scene before him. The cat was laying on his covered chest, staring back at him with thin slints of that glare. How long as he been sitting there? God, why did Ken have to get a cat, espeically this one?  
  
"What...do you want?" It was an hour before he was suppose to wake up, he would like some more sleep too like normal people.  
  
Syber just kept glaring at him, there was a flick of the tail. 'Feed me... NOW.'  
  
"No..."  
  
The feline, angry now, lifted one paw and stretched those three fingers, unleashing very leathal, very sharp ivory white claws for him to take a good look at.  
  
'Yes, you will.'  
  
There was that smug feline smile.  
  
-@-  
  
Ken isn't back yet.  
  
It was the first thought that came to mind when I entered the kitchen. Not one sign of him. I did check him room, same as before, not a change in appearance... I hate his messy room. That man really needs to clean it. I can't take a mess!  
  
I can't take that cat!  
  
Its a hellion!  
  
First Syber wakes me up, not the worst way but still, then nearly has me with puntcure holes, then to follow suit by trying to trip me with every chance the cat could.  
  
Can't believe I was talked into keeping that...that THING in my room.  
  
Omi's excuse was that Syber might hurt himself if he goes about the computer and electronics that clutter up the boy's room.  
  
Youji just shrugged and told that the cat might not like to see what was in that room. Aka the Sex room. I had to agree with that, even I don't want to see what is in that room.  
  
Least when I gave Syber some turkey slices, from Ken's stash since this was HIS cat, the little pain-in-the-butt didn't both me while I made myself some breakfast.  
  
Really... How could the other two trust me with this cat? It shows that Syber and I don't like each other. If they think this is something good for me, they have another thing coming. The only thing I really care about, with all my love and care, is my sister, she is my main responsibility to keep alive and well.  
  
The cat, isn't.  
  
And why -did- I name him Syber? I didn't even think of it, just slipped out, not something that happens, not to my knowledge anyway.  
  
"Get off." Syber has jumped up, rather clumsily done, onto the table. Yeck, cat hair on the table top. Syber, as usual now, didn't listen to me, he only gave me that dark glare. Thats all Syber does to me, glare. Least we have something in common-- Hell.. What am I thinking? Me, Ran Fujimiya, has something with this smug-nose-annoying-smartass-furry-freak have something in common...  
  
I thought I liked cats. This one proves my like false. Least I like the older one that the old woman holds, that one never bothered me like this one does every second this one gets. I take a bite of my bagel, smeared with strawberry cream cheese as I continue to glare back at the cat.  
  
Another staring contest....  
  
-@-  
  
"Oh my god! He's so adorable!"  
  
"The cutest thing!"  
  
"He looks just like Ken-san!"  
  
"Where is Ken-san anyway?"  
  
"Noo! You don't think he could be sick!"  
  
"Oooh I would make him soup to make him feel better!"  
  
"No! I will..."  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
And so on and so forth...  
  
These girls could drive a saint into sin for murder with this batter. All they do is try to flirt, mess up some flowers and don't even buy them, or torture the poor cat. I actually feel sorry for Syber... Well, only a little, it's what he get for being 'cute'. A little payback for waking me up that early in the morning. Don't even know why the cat went down here, it should know which could be worse, being alone or mobbed by High-On- Cuteness-school girls that do nothing else but drool and be annoying.  
  
It was already the afternoon, least this pest survived the morning mob of before school girls, now it was the girls of after school, the ones that could stay longer.  
  
Ken has not shown up at all the entire time. We, of course, do not mention to anyone else of the real reason to his absense. If they do bring soup, Syber can have it, if he chokes, it was only nature's doing... My god, when did I become a cat-hater... Maybe just to this one.  
  
Syber has to be so damn cute and so damn annoying all in one.  
  
What annoyed me the most, and it could have been called 'comedy' if I wasn't in a grumpy mood, was when I was trying to get a small bouquet of red and white roses together, Syber, being rather quick and sneeky, pounced on the flowers and stole one of the roses then ran off with it. I had to chase that blasted animal around the shop to get it back, all the while Youji snickered and Omi laughed. Least there wasn't a costumer around to see my little embarrassing scene. I HATE embarrassing scenes that involve me.  
  
I gave Syber one hell of a scolding once I got the flower back, but it didn't phase him, oh no it doesn't.  
  
After I had done a few more arrangements I went over to another table to take care of the paperwork and accounts. I was lost into the numbers when a mass of brown and fur ran across the book that I was looking down upon, having me jump a bit, then Syber drags with him some violet ribbon that the others and I use to tie colored plastic and flowers together for arrangments. Tired with the cat, and for surprising me, I grasp the ribbon before it went out of my reach. I tugged on it so Syber wouldn't ruin good ribbon to be his play to. What I did not incount on was that by my tug the cat swirved, like a toy would be when first going in one direction but to be tugged in another. When it happened, Syber fell off the table, giving out a meow of a yelp. Opps. I did not expect that to happen.  
  
I did feel alittle guilty, yet didn't cats land on all fours? So he can't be hurt that much. And it was HIS fault with playing on my turf.  
  
Again, to my silent surprise, Syber came back onto the table, slower, as if cautioned if I might do anything else to him or just shaky from the fall. I glare softly at the puss, it was a bit of payback for playing with someone else's property, also for being a pain. We went into another glaring contest, he sat across from me, tail not swishing back and forth this time. I tilt my head alittle when some of those bangs of mine were getting into my annoyance as well, I spy that Syber does the same, tilt his head in the same way. I do so the other way, he follows, I glare harder, so does he, I tilt my head all the way to the side... He tries.  
  
Playing shadow eh?  
  
I ignore the whispers coming from Youji and Omi, they must see it as strange as I did.  
  
As the feline and I went back to just glaring, tension between the two of us become thick, I could feel it, and the back of Syber's hair was starting to rise... Was that a good sign.  
  
I was about to look more closely when Syber opened that mouth, giving me a sight of white fangs, pink mouth, and tongue, there came a loud howl or screetch, as a cat would give to a dog, ears pulled back, hair jutted up, ears nearly popping out of his head, claws reared, and body scruntched back. I, for one, did not expect that, and my body went into reflect, jumping back. Syber, that strange crazy hellion, leapt off the table to get away.  
  
God-damnit... What was that about?  
  
Here I was now, making another arrangment, irritated by the girl's onslaught of unnecessary talk. Least now the groupies were almost leaving, still fighting over who would bring Ken some soup. I didn't give a damn, I rather like to know where Ken is, bring him here, and get him to get rid of this 'cute' pest.  
  
I need a pink carnation to finish this one. I spot that there is one left in the pot next to Omi. I don't want to leave my arrangement, I fear that Syber might try something, he hasn't been around my area since the time of that hissy fit. Cats hold nasty grudges as I recall.  
  
"Omi, can you get me that last pink carnation?" It was in the mix of white ones, but I needed pink. So I want the arrangement to look good, we have to keep a running business of unique bouquets.  
  
"Er, Aya, there isn't any..."  
  
What? But I just saw...  
  
"Meerow..."  
  
That sounded a bit muffled to my ears. I look down to my left, my shock widen my eyes to the sight before me. There was Syber, sitting on the edge of the table, holding that pink carnation within his jaws, tail quickly sway back and forth, and those brown eyes seem to be begging. When to cats get puppy dog eyes like those?  
  
There was silence for a second as I just stared. Wasn't Syber mad at me?  
  
The pink carnation was lowered to the table, then those chocolate eyes were back onto mine, still begging. For what? I blink away as I realized that this cat was no where near from the ordinary.  
  
I take the pink flower, slowly, cautious for it could be a trick, then adding it to the arrangment. The feline still hasn't made a move since, just swishing that tail. I look at him oddly at first... What a change... But.. That was helpful of him.. And how did...  
  
Maybe I shouldn't even question it..  
  
Reaching over I stroke my fingers over Syber's head, feeling that silky soft fur which actually tickle my senses. "Thanks." I say softly, not to break this little moment of peace between Syber and the Abyssinian.  
  
I was rewarded from my petting and thank you with a long low rumbling purr.  
  
A strange cat...  
  
I try very hard not to grin...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
------  
  
YAY! This has been a long one! X_X damnit! Much longer then I thought, but hell, I don't mind at all. I need to make my chapters long.  
  
OKAY! I have a surprise for all the readers! Well, to all who care.. Hehe. While I was studing, or when I should have been studing, I drew what I thought would be the cover of this story!!! It was my first try and I love it!! Now I am going to try other ways. YET Whoever wants to see it! Tell me in an email! Or say so in a reveiw and I will mail it for you to see!! ^______^ I love to illustrate my written work and this was my first! @__@ Please say ya wanna see it! I am NOT lying!  
  
What do ya think of the story so far? Did I make Aya alittle meanie? Don't worry... -winks.-  
  
I am going to work on the next chapter when I can!  
  
-Keeshe Kal'daka!-  
  
Oh yes and... PRESS THE BUTTON!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Hair balls

Title: Magic of Your Love  
  
By: Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
Pairing: Ken ' Ran  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language, use of funny magic, and LIME! The fruit thats not so sweet neh sour either!  
  
Genre: Humor, Romance, and Supernatural  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? -Ken holds up the lists of all the chapters- "Um...many more times." Grrr!! T_T how frustrating it is. So... They are not mine! I'm just using them to do crazy things... Don't think anyone minds...  
  
Summary: Ken is a cat, by magic, now he wants to change back, but he can't... What will the others do with him?  
  
Note: Yay, 'nother chapter! I've been laying it off until now since I am being haunted by ideas for other KenRan fics! X__X Its a curse!!!   
  
Thank you to all whom have reviewed and to all who would actually keep up reading my work which I have been very....very....VERY Lazy. -coughs-  
  
-@-  
  
BOW DOWN!  
  
'n  
  
Worship the Yaoiness!  
  
-@-  
  
Chapter 3: Hair balls  
  
I'm being a good boy, aren't I? Sitting on this towel in the front seat while Aya drives. I think I know where he is taking me, and I hope to Kami-sama its not going to be the vet!   
  
Do cats sweat?   
  
I'm not sure but I feel like I am, I am so nervous here, maybe even alittle freaked out. Its really hard not to get my hair to stand on end.   
  
Today has been so strange.   
  
Worse then strange!   
  
I mean, when I was staring at Aya that time when he made me fall from the table, the jerk, I started feeling something, just falling into those violet eyes I was glaring in.   
  
So what did I do?  
  
I freaked! Yes, really freaked, right when he was coming closer to peer at me, I just hissed and ran! I didn't want him coming closer because I wasn't ready for that! I mean...I was starting to feel something for that meanie! And then...  
  
There were words whispered in my head right as I was glaring back at him!   
  
'Aya has beautiful eyes'.   
  
Now who thinks that when mad at someone!?  
  
I know I don't!   
  
Yet, I felt some guilt in what happened, so I tried some way to apologize, and I was getting more of that "ugh" in my gut whenever I even have a little thought about him. I couldn't open my mouth to apologize, I can't write with these paws, so I did the next best thing. Help. He wanted that carnation, I got it for him...   
  
HE smiled, it was little, but still smiled! AT ME!   
  
Cats can't faint right?   
  
I think I almost did when he stroked me. No wonder cats just purr so much! Even I was purring, his fingers caressing through my super sensitive fur, I was in pure ecstasy. I wish he did that more often.   
  
After that little moment, I was his helper, yes, its strange for a man to talk to a cat, asking for a certain flower and the cat brings it back. I was a special cat... I'm KITTY-KEN! -Yeah, thats corny, but who cares!  
  
Ever since that incident, I couldn't stop thinking about Aya, not in that mad way at all but instead, how "cute" he looks sometimes. And Aya...shouldn't be cute. I am cute, being a cat. But Aya is not cute! Hell, he beats cute by a hundred miles. He's sexy.   
  
How come I never noticed it before? That red hair must be silky to the touch, yet I can't feel it! Not with these paws. His eyes were the silk pools of velvet violets, someone could get sucked into them! No matter how cold they appear. His skin is so creamy pale, like vinalla cream. Mmm, cream. Cream is yummy, I could just lick my chops at the thought. And what if he does taste like cream!? I'd lick him forever if he would let me...   
  
KAMI-SAMA!!!!   
  
I can't think that! I am a cat! I am KEN the CAT, not one of those love sick school girls that had been petting me alittle too much, I thought I lost some hair at the end of the day...   
  
I better lie down. All this moving of the car, the engine so loud, I'm getting nausious.   
  
-@-  
  
'Poor Syber.' Aya thought to himself, glancing over to the cat who seemed a bit out of it. He took glances from time to time while he drove his porche. The cat hasn't moved since he placed him there. Least this one isn't a hyper cat anymore, maybe just in the mornings.   
  
They were heading to Petsmart, a store Aya thought he would never be in. They needed things for the cat, some toys to keep him busy, a bed, food, and cat litter...   
  
Wait... Don't think they needed that.   
  
Aya remembered earlier that day, having come up from the shop to the apartments, Youji standing in front of the bathroom, staring at the door. Now Aya was never curious to things involving Youji unless it concerns a mission, yet Omi was downstairs... Who was in the bathroom?  
  
Youji spotted the redhead behind him, before Aya could bring a word out, the blonde placed a finger to his lips, telling him in motion to be silent. The redhead scowled, who was he to be silent! But he didn't say more for the sound of the toilet being flushed was coming within. Aya's brow puckered in confusion, watching and waiting with Youji to see who was in there.   
  
The door widen a bit, letting a furry being slip out, scampering down the hall, a small strip of toilet paper attached to the back leg. So Syber can use the bathroom... Odd. Youji was just as stunned as Aya was, looking between him and the room Syber slipped into. "That is one strange cat..." Aya had to agree.   
  
Wonder where the cat learned that...   
  
Ken still hasn't returned. Aya was starting to not worry but become fearful for his teammate. This was not like Ken at all. Being gone too long. The longest time ever was one night, with that girl, the one who was also involved with the poisoned water. Not like he was paying attention when Ken seemed so happy, humming some song while watering the flowers. Least he was happy in a way... Love...   
  
Aya was not getting into that subject, he did not want love, he had enough to give to his own sister, not to anyone else. And what girl would want him? He had emotional problems and also being a hunter of the night, there was no time for a relationship. One wonders how Youji could have so many relationships.  
  
The porche made a left on another street, almost to the store in mind.   
  
Mewing, soft, maybe frighten mewing came from the passenger side of the car. Violet eyes shot to the chair, then looking down to find the cat under the towel. Neh? Aya pulled to a stop light, it would be a long one to wait for. He turned in his seat a bit to get a better look in this dim light to find what could be wrong with the hellion. He pulled back the towel that was hiding Syber, his eyes narrow in some concern.  
  
Round brown eyes stare up at him... Scared? It looked like it, some hair standing on end, he looked so small in this big towel. The two still stared at each other, not willing to pull away.   
  
HONK!   
  
Aya near jerked from the loud sound coming from behind him. The light was green, and he had been sitting there staring at the cat. How unlike him.   
  
He cast the driver behind him the Almighty Glare of Death Which Will Kill You A Million Times Over! Thats for interupting their stare time!  
  
PetSmart was soon to be seen, pulling into it, the place didn't look so crowded. Good. He rather not be in any isles full of hyper kinds or over taxed parents trying to find whatever it could be pink and fluffy... Or those owners that love their pets so much that they would dress the same way, get every thing as expensive as can be since the pet is so worth it...   
  
The last pet Aya had was a hamster... Boy was that thing evil. So he never really gave that fluffball anything special.   
  
Maybe Aya only gets stuck with evil pets... First the hamster, Fuzzy, then this cat. Well, the cat wasn't that evil any more...   
  
-@-  
  
Ahhhh!! I'm in his arms!   
  
I know girls would melt if this ever happens to them. Oh, this feels so good. This is not like the time he held me when getting Youji and Omi. This time he is cradling me like I was a fragile child. So warm too. Who knew the Ice man had actual body heat? Oh, but I knew that already, er, yes I did, when I was sleeping on his stomach that first night I was a cat... That was a good night's sleep, until I woke up and still a cat. But here I am! In his arms, next to his body, and I could hear his heart beat too! So comforting. I could fall asleep in his arms, if my mind could stop reminding me who was holding me...   
  
Its Aya, a guy.   
  
AND I am not gay! I like girls! I am a cat at the moment. What if I stay like this forever? Hell, no more killing, no more missons, a life to be a pet, lazy, and not worring about things like being attracted to Aya. Which I AM NOT!   
  
I gotta pay attention. Okay, where am I?   
  
Ooo a petstore! YAY not the vet! Oh this is so great! I love pet stores! Usually just me looking at the little creatures that I had no idea how they live their lives and how they think but I just loved looking at them whenever I had a free time to actually go to a pet store. But now I am the pet. And I think Aya is going to get me stuff! Ooo, this could be fun. BUT I don't want him to put me down!   
  
We passed a few isles, not yet to the food section. Noo, I don't want cat food! I am a human in a cat's body! I do not want to eat processed food from who knows where! What if its not chicken but rat?! I don't like rats. I give Aya a begging look when he stops in front of the can's section of the isle. Please...please understand me! My eyes beg. Don't give me this food. I don't want it!  
  
He picked up a can of tuna. Bleck! Yuck! I, quickly as I could, shook my feline head, giving the impression of no. Everytime he put one up I shook my head. NO FOOD. I rather eat my turkey scraps, leftovers, NO CAN CAT FOOD! Aya gave me a strange look, its not often ya see that expression, but hopefully he understood me.   
  
He did! Oh joy! None of that shit. Which makes me a happy kitty.   
  
We moved on to another isle. Me lazily watching, content with myself since we needn't have the food to worry about. Wonder what else he wants to get now. Ooo collars. Am I your slave now Aya?   
  
.....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!   
  
OH MY GOD!!   
  
Why did I think that!?   
  
I am NOT, I AM NOT, his slave!!!   
  
Thats it... After I come back to my real form, I am soo going to hurt Youji! He is rubbing off me in the worst way! Not like how Aya rubs my.... He...He's... Petting me now! I shiver, this feel so good. The thoughts of hentainess just flew out my mind as I close my eyes and soak in the warm tingling feelings of being pampered by those long slender fingers. Oh so good. I died and gone to Kitty heaven!  
  
Y-yeah, right there, scratch right there, harder, ooooh yeah... More...more... Please more! Oooh between the ears, so good!   
  
I stretch a bit to get more of that finger action, but for some god damn reason Aya suddenly stopped petting me! I didn't tell him to stop! Hmph. I'm trying to feel good here and he had to stop. I'm whining aren't I. Since its been about three seconds since he stopped, my impatience growing, I open my eyes to see where we were now. Still at the collars. Guess he was looking at them while giving me the best petting in my life! I see there are nearly hundreds to choose from.  
  
Shittahma....Shittahma*... All of those... Please nothing in pink. Aya, give me some dignity and not pick something in pink. I don't mind purple, but PINK...is the evilness.  
  
Whats that one? I squint my eyes a bit to see what he was picking....  
  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Aya got good taste for me! He picked one with a soccer balls printed on a dark blue background. Yeah! I love it! I could just lick him all over for picking out that one!....But I won't.  
  
Why?  
  
If I start, I might not stop!   
  
Oh bad thoughts, bad thoughts go away, don't come back any other day!**  
  
I'm telling you, damnit, I am not gay!  
  
I give Aya a content meow at his choice and a feline smile. Thank you god for giving Aya some good taste... Unlike that Orange sweater he seems to actually like. Heh, maybe after he goes to bed, I'll look for it and make it...innocently disappear. Whahahaa...   
  
Okay, what now? I don't need a leash. How often do you see cats walking around with a leash?! I haven't!   
  
I've seen dogs on leashes, weasels, and lizards, even rabbits*! But never a cat.   
  
We move on a few more isles, dog stuff, fish, and stuff like that, not very intresting to look at now. I'm still upset a bit. Why? Because he hasn't pet and stroked me since we stopped at the collars! Pet me, damnit! Hmph. Guess he got to hold the collar. Stupid man, should've gotten a basket at the door!   
  
TOYS!   
  
Aya turned into the toys isle for pets! Oh yeah! Wicked! Now I won't be so bored!   
  
Wait... How long am I going to be a cat... I really li-- OH! BALLS!   
  
I squirm out of arms quickly, not listening to his grunt of surprise and trying to wrestle with me. I want those balls!!!***   
  
There was a whole shelf of small cotton soccer balls! In so many different colors! I immeadiatly climbed up that shelf to my heaven of balls! Thank to these claws I got there in no time. I dug around for the perfect one, careful not to throw the others to the floor, come on, I don't want Aya too mad with me!   
  
Oh! This one! Its violet and red hexagons and you know who that matches? Aya! I thought this one is absolutly perfect. I snatch it into my mouth. Damn this thing is half my size! But heavy it isn't! Goodie! I look behind me... Or tried with this thing right in my view. Mewing is hard with this thing but I tired, it sounds weird even to me. Come on, Aya! Let me have this!  
  
Please?!   
  
~@~  
  
'This is too weird.' Aya thought the third time since he entered this petshop. He frowned. 'This is the weirdest cat I have ever met.' First the food, then the collar, now this. 'What is going on?' This cat was too much like... like...   
  
Ken!   
  
Aya blinked as he suddenly been placing things together. Syber knew alot about flowers... Syber got the same eyes like Ken, the same fur color of his hair... Syber can understand alot of what he said, even knowing cat food! Even disagreeing! Now... Syber wants a soccer ball. And Ken was missing while this cat has been here.   
  
Ken, that klutz, couldn't possibly be a cat, especially this cat.   
  
But how could that be possible? Of course there are telepathics, seers, maybe even telekinisis... Yet turning in a cat? Yeah right.   
  
Aya shook his head at the idiotic thoughts. "Come on, Syber, let's go." He'll get him that soccerball and head home. He got the leash and a toy, that would be enough. The food will have to be the turkey scraps until Ken gets back.  
  
And Ken is gonna have hell to pay for going missing...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay! Finally finished this chapter! Whaaaahooooo!! Ugh. I am so sorry it took so long. It wasn't even suppose to end like this either. I was gonna put more in it, but I thought the chapter was long enough for now. I am gonna start on chapter four right away because atleast now I am getting back into the yaoiness! Its been too long!!   
  
* Shitmatta.... I say that word alot sometimes...do you?  
  
** corny...? Yesh.  
  
*** -just got her arms crossed on her desk, head down, and laughing so very hard, if there are any yaoi hentai's out there, they would get this. She got it for she is the hentai Kaldaka!- 


End file.
